The Perfect Gift
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Christmas is around the corner and Sano STILL hasn’t bought something for Kosuke, but he soon realizes that he already gave something to him. Kosuke/Sano


**The Perfect Gift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Law of Ueki.**

**Summary: Christmas is around the corner and Sano STILL hasn't bought something for Kosuke, but he soon realizes that he already gave something to him.**

**Rated: T (for Teen)**

**Warning: Dirty dreams, bad language, and Shonen-ai**

**Pairing: KosukexSano**

**Genre: Romance, Spiritual **

**Me: Dedicated to Christmas. Enjoy, nya!**

* * *

Christmas was coming in a few days. Everyone was exited for that special day. Seichiro Sano was too, but not at the moment since he hadn't bought a gift for his best friend Kosuke Ueki. He already got something for everyone else: a new pair of glasses for Ai, a book of how to take care of rabbits for Rinko since she was thinking of getting a rabbit before New Years, an IQ test book for Hideyoshi (he really needed it), and a Destroy All Humans 2 PS2 game for Robert since he really couldn't think what Robert would really like. He also bought something for his God Candidate Inumaru and Kosuke's Celestial Beast Tenko (at the request of Rinko), but his mind was on what to buy Kosuke. He knew that Kosuke would be happy with anything that he could use to help the environment, but he wanted to get him something special. 

_Great. The person who has the most simplest mind turns out to be the one who has few likes when it comes to events like this. _Sano thought to himself. _What to get him?_

"ACHOO!"

It was getting colder as the night went on. Sano really didn't have something warm to wear like everyone else, so it was only natural for him to catch a cold.

…

He had to find a gift fast. Otherwise, his cold might get worse. Easier said than done since he couldn't find the right present for him. Sano's cold was getting worse by the second as the simple sneezing became hard coughs.

_I should really wear my headband around my neck instead of my forehead. _Sano thought to himself.

His vision was getting worse as he continued walking through the snow. He felt faint.

_Dammit, I should have had a backup plan._

Sano cursed at himself for his strength leaving him. He blacked out, but not before he felt someone grabbed him and prevented him from falling into the snow.

* * *

_Sano slowly woke up in a room. It didn't belong to him which was enough for him to panic. However, there was a familiar scent in the room. He could easily tell who's room it was._

"_Ueki…"_

"_Glad to see that you're awake."_

_Sano glanced at Kosuke who just appeared in the room._

"_Were you the one who…brought me here?" Sano asked nervously._

"_Yeah. It wasn't easy either! You're heavy!" Kosuke complained._

_Sano glared at the Celestial Being, "Bastard…"_

"_That isn't nice coming from someone like you."_

_There was silence in the room before Kosuke asked, "What were you doing that allowed you to get sick and finally collapse?"_

_Sano realized that he was questioning him about the Christmas shopping. Sano turned his head away from him, "Just window shopping…nothing else…"_

"_You looked really desperate."_

"_It's nothing! I just couldn't-"_

_Sano cut himself before he mentioned that he couldn't find a present for his friend._

"_Did you find a present for me?" Kosuke asked boldly._

"_NO!…I mean…" Sano began to panic. He really couldn't hide the fact that he didn't buy anything for Kosuke._

_Kosuke gave him a dirty look, "You don't need money to get what I want."_

_Sano was confused, "What do you mean?"_

_Kosuke gave him a dirty look that scared headband boy somewhat, "What I want for Christmas is…" Kosuke leaned closed to Sano's ears and whispered what he wanted. Sano blushed madly and pushed him away._

_"There is no way I'm giving that to you!"_

"_Is it because it would be your first time?" Kosuke questioned sinisterly as he moved closer to him._

"_N-No…it's just that…I…"_

_Sano couldn't even finish his sentence when he felt the blanket covers being thrown off the bed. He then felt Kosuke taking off his kimono. He blushed as he tried to push the Celestial Being off of him but Kosuke proved stronger of the two. _

"_Sano, I want you to belong to me," Kosuke told him in a seductive tone._

_All Sano could do was blush and submit to the Celestial Being as he felt Kosuke strip him so he wasn't wearing anything. _

"_Ueki….I…" _

_NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS! NOT NOW!_

"SANO!"

Sano was rudely awaken by a cold touch. It turned out to be an ice pack. He was still in the same room in his dream which made him nervous.

"You scared me there a bit, Sano. I thought you weren't going to wake up."

Sano glared in the direction of the voice, "Thanks Ueki. I really needed that."

"Don't mention it," Kosuke answered ignoring the sarcasm.

"What happened?" Sano asked quickly before the memories of his dirt dream resurfaces.

"I saw you collapse near a store and I just happened to catch you. You were burning up, so I took you to my place to get better. It's not like I did anything with you or anything."

Kosuke added that last one to assure himself that he wasn't a pervert.

"I trust you, Ueki," Sano finally said with a sigh.

"You might want to lay back down," Kosuke told him.

Sano obeyed as he laid back down. He was a little nervous that what happened in the dream might happen in real life. He prayed that it wouldn't.

"What were you doing that allowed you to get sick and finally collapse?" Kosuke asked him in a worried tone.

Sano's heart started beating faster. The dream was repeating itself. He chose not to respond to the question.

"Is it because you didn't by me a present?" Kosuke asked.

_Stop acting like the Ueki in my dream! _Sano shouted to himself, "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Kosuke smiled evilly. Sano froze. It was that look again.

"There was one thing I wanted for Christmas," he began, "And that is-"

"Don't say it Ueki! I already know!" Sano said quickly. His heart raced as he thought what might happened if he finished the sentence.

"So, you did know that I wanted the Sukisho yaoi anime?" he questioned.

Sano was shocked. It wasn't something that had to do with him. At least he knew what Kosuke wanted He was so shocked that he didn't notice Kosuke leaning closer to him.

"But you know," Kosuke continued, "There was something I wanted that only you can give me."

Sano's face heated up when he realized that their faces were close to each other. He instantly backed away. Kosuke smiled, "Do you really think I'm asking you for your body?"

Sano gawked, "What?! How?!"

"You were twisting and turning in your sleep. You kept making moaning noises like you were having sex with someone. And then you had to mention my name in that perverted dream of yours."

Kosuke should have just kept his mouth shut. Sano was stunned that he did all those things in his sleep. He blushed madly as he cursed at himself. All Kosuke could here was, "Shit."

Kosuke smiled, "It give me an idea what I wanted from you though."

The Celestial Being moved closer to the teen. What happened next was too fast for Sano. He felt his chin being lifted up and then a tongue in his mouth. He was surprised that Kosuke was kissing him. He couldn't pull away from him, so he just submitted to the warm feeling. The kiss lasted for only one minute before they broke apart.

"I only need you by my side for Christmas," Kosuke told him.

Sano blushed at the statement, "…I will Kosuke…we're friends…after all…"

Kosuke corrected him that they were more than friends. The two blushed at each other. A few minutes passed before Kosuke asked, "Are you going to buy me Sukisho?"

Sano glared at the green haired teen, "Don't be stingy! You already got what you wanted! -cough-"

"That's too bad. With your fever, you wouldn't even be able to drag yourself to the anime store anyway," Kosuke said with a sigh.

"Why you-"

Sano didn't finish because he fell back asleep. All that happened in the few minutes he was in the room was overwhelming him. Kosuke smiled at the sleeping teen's face. He looked like an angel in his sleep.

"Good night, Seichiro," Kosuke mumbled to him as he gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving his room. That was the first time that he called him by his first name.

* * *

**Me: Random drabble done with 1467 words!**

**Yohko: This is the second one you finished today.**

**Me: I need to catch up with my random drabbles. I was thinking of a New Year's one as well, but that won't be for a while, nya! Anyway please review. Flagging will prove that you PPL can't tolerate another pairing beside straight pairings. Ja ne!**


End file.
